This invention relates generally to improved safety hooks. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved safety hook including latch means that cannot be inadvertently opened.
Many attempts have been made to provide safety hooks that are effective in preventing the accidental removal of the loads from the hook. Typical of such prior hooks are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,604 issued Mar. 31, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,301 issued July 4, 1972; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,015 issued Jan. 15, 1974. In each of these hooks, some form of latch member has been provided that closes the hook opening in an effort to prevent the inadvertent disengagement of the load from the hook. While each of the foregoing does provide a hook with safety latch features, none includes the combined features available in the improved safety hook of this invention.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved safety hook.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved safety hook that includes a latch mechanism that is easy to operate and, yet, one that positively prohibits the inadvertent disengagement of the load from the hook.